Admissions
by Teampara55
Summary: AU. A night at Fangtasia gets a little steamy. I don't own the characters.


Hello beautiful people! This is just something that's been on my laptop for a few weeks. Tell me what you think. XOXO, Keshia

Dark brown eyes sweep over me like a lover's hands from across the bar.

_Tara_.

I can't help but to watch her as she works.I wonder if she knows how gorgeous she looks. Her dark hair flowing in soft waves down her back and around her shoulders as the overhead lights reveal natural chocolate highlights. Her soft yet strong arms and shoulders exposed- while her breast, waist, and stomach are hugged by the black fangtasia tank top. My tongue rolls over my bottom lip as my eyes trail over the curve of her hips, lean muscled thighs, and firm ample backside all housed in snug ash grey jeans.

I am utterly captivated.

As she mixes alcohol, for what little human clientele still come here, she smiles at the fangbanger she's serving. I can't help the searing jealousy I feel. That glorified fucking cheeseburger has been slutting the place up for the last twenty minutes flirting shamelessly with my Tara. When she goes to hand the bloodbag her change, the bitch has the audacity to grab Tara's hand and stroke the soft brown skin with her thumb.

My hands grip the armrests of Eric's throne, as my eyes narrow on the bitch's chipped black nail polish and shitty manicure. Two seconds, she's got two seconds before she loses that hand.

I can't help but smile when Tara snatches away like the skank's hand was made of silver. She gives her a colorful little speech on boundaries before walking off to handle other customers.

_That's my girl._

Her hands are a blur as she makes a long island, but my eyes still pick up the way the muscles in her arms flex and ripple under all that soft brown skin. I want to touch them.. among other body parts. She catches me staring and winks, making my core clench beneath my skirt.

I keep my face as impassive as possible, trying to cling to the last shred of dignity I have left. I'm over one hundred years old and my two month old progeny reduces me into a wet, pulsing mess.

Does she have any idea what it does to me when she looks at me like that? How many times I've suffered the embarrassment of coming undone in my panties in a bar full of fucking vampires? That shit's mortifying. I'm so glad Eric's not here to see this, he'd never let this die. Not with how I acted when he started falling for Sookie.

_Fucking Sookie._

I'm shaken out of my thoughts when Tara's nostrils flare slightly, as she know doubt catches my scent. I can't stop the tiny whimper that escapes my throat when her eyes roll into the back of her head for a second, before they meet mine.

At that moment a white hot flash of undiluted want and yearning scorched a path from her end of the bond to mine, causing me to clamp down on my bottom lip. moaning like a porn star in a room full of vampires and breathers- so not on my to do list. It was no use though. I'm pretty sure the smell of my own arousal flooding into my very expensive underwear gave me away.

"Pam", the soft alto that haunts my dreams husks from behind the bar,"can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"My office", I breathed out before following her to the office.

Once inside, I walk over to the desk and sit on in it, crossing my legs and feigning nonchalance.

Tara is standing with her back pressed to the door, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides. When I raise my eyes to meet hers I notice her fangs are out and her pupils are so dilated they almost look black.

Oh fuck. She looks sexy and dangerous..and if I don't look away now I'm going to cross a line she drew.

She sped up to me effectively uncrossing my legs and standing between them.

"We talked about this Pam. You agreed. We want different things, it's better if we don't go there.", she starts and I just nod, distracted by our close proximity.

"So what the fuck was that about? The whole time I'm working I can barely pour a drink cuz you're being a fucking bond tease!", she growls, grabbing my hips and pulling my center directly against her firm abdomen.

_Don't grind into her stomach, don't grind into her.._

**_Wait, what?_**

Shit. I was too distracted watching her, i must have let my emotions slip through our link. What do the kids say these days? Face palm?

"I..um", I try my hardest not to moan out as she nuzzles along my neck to that spot behind my ear that drives me insane.

_Don't grind into her stomach, don't grind into her stomach, don't grind into her stomach..._

My thoughts grow fuzzy as the wild strawberry smell of her blood through her skin encompasses my senses and makes my mouth water.

"Ugh, your doing it again! Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my self from ripping your clothes off and taking you on this desk", Tara groaned almost whining.

For the record, what happened next was beyond my control.

The smell of her arousal wafts up to my nose and my fangs descended with a a vicious snap. My mind fogs over as my instincts demand I mark whats mine. Apparently so did Tara's because in an instant her fingers are gripping my hair, and her fangs are in my jugular. At this point I can't resist moaning and grinding into her like a fucking cat in heat. The sheer pleasure and delicious pain of it all has me coming in two minutes flat.

She pulls her teeth out of me, slowly running her tongue over the puncture wounds until they heal. We're both breathing hard when she pulls away to look in my eyes, licking my blood from her soft full lips.

The way she's looking at me... it feels like she's sizing me up. The feelings she's directing at me, though lustful in abundance, carry a soft undertone of fierce love and loyalty. Though I'll never admit it aloud, I'm kind of intimidated. Its not that she could overpower me, I could stop her at any time. It's just -and if you repeat this I will rip your heart out and eat it- I feel the same way and its fucking terrifying. I've haven't been so enchanted by someone since I first met Eric, and even then it wasn't like this. He was like a god to me, while with Tara it's as if..we fit...

Before I can over analyze what she's sending me, she speaks.

"You lied to me Pamela", she purrs seductively, "You said you didn't want to be with me. But being privy to your emotions for the past three hours, I find it is quite the contrary."

"That's..that's not"

"Liar", she cuts me off dragging her hands from my hips over my skirt and into my upper thighs.

Her eyes are cast on her hands, when they slowly ascend up my exposed legs underneath my leather skirt. She stops just before reaching my panties, letting her thumbs slowly circle on my inner thigh. Her eyes shoot up to mine as I gasp, a wicked smirk painting her lips.

"Just admit it. You want me. You like me", She leans into my ear and whispers.

If her hands weren't distracting me I would roll my eyes.

"And from the way you reacted to that fangbanger, there's no way you can deny it", she chuckles as she pulls back, dilated brown eyes meeting mine again.

"If you already know, why do you need to hear me say it?", I challenge, narrowing my eyes as a slow smile spreads over that pretty little mouth of hers.

"Why, validation of course", she states playfully.

"Don't worry", she whispers leaning in to press open mouthed kisses to the column of my throat, "it'll stay between us."

My finger are in her hair of their own accord, there's that mental fog again.

"I can keep a secret",she says before simultaneously running the tip of her fangs against my throat and slidin her thumb over the soaked fabric of my underwear.

"I bet",I rasp, trying to find my mental footing.

Her throaty chuckle vibrates across my skin, sending shivers rolling down my spine.

i have to gain back some semblance of control.. Now.

"I'll only admit it if you admit I've had a starring roll in those dreams you've been having lately", I counter with a smirk.

"Every. Single. One.", she husks into my ear.

The pure satisfaction of hearing her admit it sends a shot of arousal straight to my core.

"Fine.I want you. I like you.", I groan out into the air, gripping onyx locks in my fist.

"You can do better than that Barbie", she whispers licking the shell of my ear.

I could deny it. I could lie and say its just physical, but I really can't find the will to do so. So I submit.

"Since you kissed me... I've thought of nothing else but the feel of your lips on mine.. The silken caress of your touch. It kills me when I see the way others covet your beauty. I want you for myself..I want you to be mine officially", I gasp out as she kisses licks and nibbles on my neck, jaw, and ear.

The last thing I hear before clothes start flying is, "forever"

**THE END**


End file.
